peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Car/Transcript
Narrator: Today Peppa and her family are going for a drive in their red car. Daddy Pig: Shall we have the roof down? Peppa Pig: Yes, please. Narrator: Peppa and George love their car. Daddy Pig: Is everybody ready? Mummy Pig and Peppa Pig: Ready. Daddy Pig: Then let’s go. Peppa Pig: I love our car. Daddy Pig: And our car loves us, too. Don’t you? Narrator: Oh, dear. The car does not sound very well. Peppa Pig: What’s wrong, Daddy? Daddy Pig: I don’t know. Mummy Pig: Let’s take it to Granddad Dog’s garage. He can fix it. Daddy Pig: That’s a good idea, Mummy Pig. Narrator: Granddad Dog runs the garage. He is very good at mending cars. Granddad Dog: Oh, dear, Daddy Pig. Your car does not seem very well. Daddy Pig: Can you fix it please, Granddad Dog? Granddad Dog: Yes, but it will take all day. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: Oh. Peppa Pig: We wanted to go for a drive in our car. Granddad Dog: Don’t worry. You can borrow this new car while I fix yours. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: Thank you, Granddad Dog. Granddad Dog: Would you like the roof down? Peppa Pig: Yes, please. Granddad Dog: I’ll just press this red button. Narrator: What a clever car. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: Wow. Granddad Dog: When you come back, I will have fixed your car. Daddy Pig: Thank you, Granddad Dog. Goodbye. Mummy Pig: Goodbye. Peppa Pig: Bye-bye. Granddad Dog: Goodbye. Narrator: Peppa and her family like the new blue car. Daddy Pig: There’s so many buttons in this new car. Peppa Pig: What does the green button do, Daddy? Daddy Pig: Let’s see. Peppa Pig: Magic windows. Peppa Pig: Daddy, make the magic windows go down. Peppa Pig: What does the blue button do? Daddy Pig: I don’t know. Let’s see. Peppa Pig: I love this new car. Can we keep it? Mummy Pig: No, we can’t keep it, Peppa. We’ve only borrowed it for today. Peppa Pig and George: Oh. Mummy Pig: Oh, no. I think it’s going to rain. Daddy Pig: Yes, I’ll just put the roof up. Daddy Pig: Now, which is the button to close the roof? Daddy Pig: Whoops. Silly me. Ah ha! This must be the button. Narrator: The new car has squirted Daddy Pig with water. Peppa Pig: Silly Daddy. That’s not the roof. Daddy Pig: This button. Daddy Pig: oops. Not that one. Daddy Pig: This button. Narrator: Daddy Pig has forgotten which button closes the roof. Daddy Pig: I don’t think this car likes me. Mummy Pig: Let’s try the red button. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: Hurrah! Mummy Pig: But now it’s stopped raining. Peppa Pig: Can we open the roof again? Daddy Pig: Yes. Which button was it? Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: The red one. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: Hurrah! Narrator: Granddad Dog has fixed the car. Granddad Dog: Your car is fixed. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: Thank you, Granddad Dog. Keep the change. Granddad Dog: Thank you, Daddy Pig. Granddad Dog: Goodbye. Daddy Pig: Goodbye. Mummy Pig: Goodbye. Peppa Pig: Bye-bye. Daddy Pig: It’s good to get our old car back again. Peppa Pig: I like the new car, but I like our old car better. Daddy Pig: And I think our old car likes us too. Don’t you. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts